Nine Months of Change
by Suicidal Muffin-chan
Summary: Prize!fic for Takayu. Mpreg, language, citrus, etc. Oneshot. No creative title/summary; brain is dead.


Gods. When I took this as the prize!fic, I was soooo not expecting it to last sixteen pages. DX

Anyway. A few things need to be said. Number one: A few of you probably know how I feel about mpregs. I don't like to read them, I don't like to write them. See, not being able to get pregnant goes in the PROS list for my slash. However, Takayu requested it, and I wasn't going to turn it down. Number two: I didn't really explain it well in the story, but... this is from a little into the future. With the help of evolution, the male body evolved to carry a child. No, I don't know how, nor do I care. Yes, I understand that would probably not happen. You can suck my cock. Thank you. Number three: I've never been pregnant. You probably don't know this, but I'm a lesbian, so I never plan on being pregnant. I had to do research to write this; if anything about Leon's pregnancy seems wrong, it's because I didn't pay attention in biology. Number four: The baby is named after my best friend's mom's new baby, who is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

Oh, also... the sex scenes may be the tiniest bit awkward because they were mostly written while I was watching television with my four-year-old nephew. (Luckily, he can't read yet, but still!)

So. Takayu, I hope you enjoy! Because... if you don't, I've wasted the writing time from two weeks of my life, so at least pretend you like it. D:

**Allergy Information:** Uh, mpreg, obviously. Cloud gets randeeh (sex). Language. Um. I think that's jsut about it.

* * *

"Cloud, I think I need to see the doctor," I said from my spot on the floor in front of the toilet. Cloud stood in the doorway with sympathetic blue eyes-- until the word "doctor" came from my mouth.

"You don't need a _doctor_."

"This is the third day in a row I've gotten sick. I can't eat anything, I can't sleep, I can't stand or walk for too long! And I can't stop fucking cleaning everything!" I wiped at my eyes to hide the tears that wanted to spill. "And-- and… I just… I can't stop crying!"

Cloud slowly walked over to where I still sat. He ran a soothing hand through my tangled tresses before leaning over to press a kiss to my temple. "I know, baby. It'll get better--"

"No, it won't! I haven't been able to eat anything for three days but I've gained four pounds! And I'm upset about it! I don't worry about my weight, Cloud!"

Cloud sighed and sat down, pulling me to his lap. "…do you want me to call someone here?"

"No, I want to _go to the hospital_. You know, with all the equipment and machines? So that maybe they can actually _fix what's wrong with me_?!"

Cloud frowned but he didn't protest any further. "I'll schedule you an appointment for tomorrow."

He started to get up, but I grabbed the waist of his pants. "Today, if they have a slot open," I murmured. "I _really_ don't want to wait any longer."

"Okay." I pressed a grateful kiss to his lips, and Cloud smiled. "Okay. I'll be right back, babe."

Cloud got up and returned with the phone shortly.

"…uh-huh. No, I… hold on; I'll ask." Cloud held the phone away from his mouth. "Have you had a fever?"

"I-- I don't think so."

"No, he said his temperature's been normal. Yeah. Yeah, he's been throwing up for three days. No, he says he's gained weight. Of course not. Why would I--?" Cloud gave a frustrated sigh and thrust the phone at me. "You talk to her. She's acting like I'm some crazy, abusive drug addict."

I stood, reluctantly took the phone and held the device to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Mr. Leonhart?"

"Yeah, I--"

"What symptoms are you having?"

"Uhh. I can't keep any food down, I have a constant headache, I can't sleep… if I stand or walk too long I have dizzy spells…"

"Dizzy spells?" Cloud hissed. "You didn't mention dizzy spells!"

I held up a hand; the receptionist was talking.

"I'm sorry, but the earliest we can get you in isn't until four--"

"No, that's fine. I'll take it."

"Okay, well, be here at four and we'll see what we can do."

"Yes, thank you." I hung up and set the phone on the edge of the sink. With a soft sigh, I embraced Cloud. "She says I can come in at four."

Cloud wrapped his arms around my waist and looked into my eyes, concerned. "Are you sure you want to go? I have work today, Lee; I can't go with you…"

"I'll be fine," I said dismissively. "I can go to an appointment on my own."

"Are you sure you'll be okay? Maybe I should see if Vincent will go with you…"

"Cloud, I don't need constant supervision."

"I know, baby, but if you're that sick, and you're having dizzy spells, I don't want you driving. It's not safe. At least get a ride there, and I'll leave early to pick you up."

"Cloud…" I wanted to say that Cloud shouldn't be risking his job performance on my account, but then he kissed me deeply and I couldn't even think to say much of anything. That's how it always was. If Cloud wasn't being overbearing and possessive, he was trying to get into my pants. And somehow, it didn't bother me that much-- as long as I was the _only_ one who got that treatment.

He drew me out of my thought with an insistent nip at my lips and a very light tug on my hair. I couldn't find the coherence to voice my protests when he started pulling me toward the bedroom, and he didn't give me a moment to.

--ilikelines--

Cloud kissed my temple gently. "I've gotta go to work, baby. I called Vincent; he said he'd be here at three. Try to eat something today, okay?"

I grunted tiredly in affirmation. Cloud smiled and pulled a sheet over my nude, tan body.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," I murmured back sleepily. I heard the door click shut, and then I drifted back to sleep.

I seemed to sleep better now that Cloud had worn me out. Maybe I should make it an absolute nightly ritual, I mused to myself. Once I started getting sick, we'd taken a break, but it was apparent that my body needed the release just as much as Cloud's did.

I finally woke around two to the growling of my stomach. I rubbed a hand over it tiredly before dragging myself out of bed to find some food. But a dizzy spell hit me, bringing a renewed wave of nausea, and I was stuck swaying in the middle of the floor for almost a minute, praying for it to end. Finally, when I was able to walk again, I pulled on some grey sweatpants I'd left on the floor and ambled into the kitchen, but I wasn't hungry anymore. I started to head to the shower, but then I paused. I hadn't been able to eat for three days, plus Cloud had told me to make sure I had some food. With a suffering sigh, I shuffled through the cabinets for a while before settling on cereal. Milk didn't sound like a good idea because of my stomach problems, so I opted to eat it dry.

I made it through two handfuls before I had to run to the bathroom to throw it back up.

"Fuck," I whispered hoarsely. I felt like shit. I passed the rest of the hour sitting there, wallowing in self-pity and misery, until Vincent let himself in. He had a key, I think mostly because Cloud wanted someone he could trust to be able to check up on me. Like I said, Cloud was overbearing and possessive-- but that was okay, even if it annoyed me sometimes, because it was how he showed his love.

"Leon, are you in here?"

"Yeah," I croaked back. "I'm in the bathroom."

The next thing I knew, Vincent was tossing a shirt at me and telling me to "hurry up because it's a long drive." I obeyed and shuffled out of the house. He opened the car door for me, whether out of habit or of genuine concern and care for my well-being, and I climbed in.

We didn't talk the entire ride. Vincent may have been a good friend of Cloud's, but he and I were acquaintances at best. Things he did for me were mostly favours for my lover. Besides, I wasn't sure we had anything in common at all beyond Cloud.

When we got there, Vincent pulled up to the side of the sidewalk.

"Do you want me to come in with you?"

I shook my head. "No, I'll be fine." Besides, having him there wouldn't have calmed me much. What really would have been welcome was having Cloud, but he had work. I sighed. Cloud needed to work. We couldn't afford for him to take days off, especially seeing as I couldn't even think about finding a job with as sick as I was.

I found the clinic area easily enough, and once I signed in-- and was hit on by the receptionist none too subtly-- all there was to do was wait. And wait. And wait.

I'd almost fallen asleep by the time they called my name. The nurse led me to a small, very white room and instructed me to sit down. I winced at the crinkly paper's obnoxious noise when I obeyed, and then I was left there to wait some more.

Finally the doctor sauntered in.

"Hello, Mr. Leonhart, yes?" I nodded. "Alright, it says here your symptoms are nausea, vomiting, headaches, and dizziness." I nodded again. "Okay. If you don't mind, how about you take off your shirt." I tried not to wince when I thought of my weight gain. Silently, I pulled my shirt over my head and laid it next to me.

He checked my heartbeat and temperature, and he felt around my stomach. "Everything seems to be normal… there's just one more thing I'd like to check. I'd like to run a blood test."

I shifted. "Don't those things take weeks?"

"I'll call you with the results tomorrow," he said simply. I shrugged, figuring it couldn't hurt anything.

He had me hop off the table and sit in a chair. He wrapped the tourniquet in my arm and inserted the needle; even though I'm not scared of needles, I had to look away, because it was just weird watching someone draw my blood. He finished quickly, though.

"Alright, I think that's all I can do. I'll call you tomorrow-- your phone number is on file, yes?"

I nodded. They still had my information from my physical a few months ago.

"Okay then, get dressed and you're free to leave."

I offered a small smile of gratitude and did as he allowed. On my way out, I decided to call Cloud.

Ring… Ring… Ri--

"Hey, baby," he answered. "How'd it go?"

"I don't know. He's going to run a blood test and call tomorrow."

He made a sympathetic noise. "Okay, I'll come pick you up. Just give me a couple minutes."

"Alright."

"Okay, I'll se--"

"I love you."

"I love you, too," he said, sounding surprised. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just…" I blew out a breath. "I'm nervous. About the results."

"I'm sure it's nothing serious, Leon. You're fine. I'll see you soon, babe."

"Yeah," I murmured. I hung up and sat down on a bench. With a sigh, I wondered about what the doctor could have wanted to test. Oh well. I'd know soon enough.

Cloud pulled up-- at long last!-- and I hurriedly climbed into the passenger seat of his car. The moment I slammed the door shut, he was on me, kissing and nipping and licking my lips, grasping at my clothes… I pulled him closer, but he pulled away.

"What was that for?" I breathed.

"I love you," he whispered back.

I smiled and hugged him tightly. "I love you, too." My hands slipped into his hair, and I pulled him in for another kiss. Right as he was working my mouth open, I felt my now-very-familiar gag reflex beginning to work, and I pushed him away and threw open the car door to hurl my guts out onto the street. Cloud ran a hand through my hair until I was done. When I finally was able to sit back and close the door, he offered me a small, unsure smile and started the car back up.

"Let's get you home."

I closed my eyes, leaning my head back against the seat. Cloud's right hand reached over and stroked my thigh gently, and I made a soft noise; his hand worked its way up my thigh, still stroking, until it reached my belt.

"What are you doing?"

"You slept better last night than you have been, right? I'm helping."

"Cloud, focus on dri--ahhh…" His hand slipped into my pants and gripped me tightly. I knew that was mostly to shut me up, because he let up soon after and stroked me almost apologetically. "St-stop!" I pushed at his arm, but he didn't so much as flinch. The stupid seatbelt was also complicating things, making it hard for me to squirm around. It didn't help that I was kind of enjoying him touching me, either. "Cloud, please-- someone could see-- oh gods…" I bucked up into his hand and stopped protesting. His hand felt so good, soothing even, so much so that I couldn't make him stop.

"Leon," he whispered. I bit my lip to stifle a moan. Hearing him say my name was such a huge turn-on for me, and he knew that and used it to full advantage. We stopped at a red light, and Cloud quickly pinned my arms above my head with his now free hand and continued jacking me off.

"Cl-Cloud, we're in traffic, stop--! Someone's going to see!"

He didn't say a word; he just leaned over the armrest between us and nipped at my neck. I closed my eyes, resigning myself to my fate, and that was when he pulled away.

"You have to watch the light for me, baby."

How had he even seen that I'd closed my eyes? I obeyed, though, to gaze through half-lidded eyes at the traffic light.

"Wh--ahh--" I made a choked noise when Cloud went down on me, his tongue swirling around the head of my erection sinfully. I wanted to tangle my hands in his hair, but he still had my arms pinned above my head. "Oh, gods… baby, I'm going to…"

He sucked harder. My entire body arched off the seat, fingers curling into fists as I came. He swallowed my load hungrily. His mouth didn't leave my cock until I slouched back into the seat sleepily, sated and exhausted now; finally he returned to his side of the car with a smile.

I looked to the traffic light. "Light's green," I said quietly. We smiled at each other lovingly for a moment before he shifted out of park and pressed his foot to the gas pedal.

I snuggled deep into my seat. I leaned my head against the window and let myself fall asleep.

--thisisalineabeautifulline--

RINNNG. RINNNG.

I groaned.

"Cloud, will you please _shut that thing up?_" I growled tiredly.

The bed shifted and Cloud stumbled heavily to the phone.

"Hello?" he grumbled. I sighed in relief as the horrible noise stopped at last. "Okay, hold on; he's sleeping." Cloud sat next to me and nudged me gently. "Baby, the doctor's on the phone. Your results are in."

I moaned in protest. "You can get 'em."

"He says he can't do that." Cloud rubbed my leg. "You know legally I'm not allowed to even look at your medical files."

I sighed and took the phone from him, rolling onto my back. "Hello?" I said groggily into the phone. I sat up and the blanket fell off of my bare chest; I shivered.

"Hello, Mr. Leonhart. We received your results just recently. I wanted to call you to personally congratulate you."

"Congratulate me?"

"You're pregnant. Congratulations."

"Wh-what?" I dropped the phone into my lap, but I quickly scrambled to grab it back up. "That's impossible! I-I can't be…"

"Mr. Leonhart, you know how these sorts of things are on the rise lately. It isn't all that rare or surprising, now is it?"

"But… I didn't think it could just… happen naturally. Can it?"

"Well, obviously," he chortled. "It's something that the male body has simply adapted to as of late."

I breathed shakily. "Tell Cloud." I handed the phone to my boyfriend, who took it but didn't put it to his ear yet. "Trust me; you'll want to hear this for yourself." I stared at the bed in disbelief while Cloud was informed of my… condition.

"That can't be!" he suddenly shouted. "We-- he's-- oh my gods. I… I have to go." He hung up and threw the phone next to him. I gasped when I was suddenly embraced by his strong, beautiful arms. "Congratulations." He sounded broken.

"Y-yeah," I whispered. "We're… we're going to have a baby." I ran a hand over my stomach. "A lot of people wouldn't accept our child," I said quietly.

Cloud kissed my head. "It's insane," he murmured.

I shook my head. "I still don't believe it. I'm… I'm pregnant."

"Yeah," he whispered back.

"I… I don't know anything about being a parent, and… I'm carrying our child."

Cloud kissed beneath my jaw. "It's pretty sexy." He nibbled at the skin of my neck, making me shudder violently. "There's something very, very attractive about you being pregnant."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You have some weird sort of pregnancy fetish?"

He laughed. "No. It's just…" He ran his hands around my hips. "You're so… hot. And… you could probably get anyone you wanted, but… you have _my_ child. At least…" He looked at me seriously. "It had better be my child."

"Of course it is!" I tangled my hands in his hair. "I would never cheat on you. I-- I promise."

Cloud gripped my ass to pull me onto his lap. "Good. Because if I found out you did, I would have to seriously hurt him."

I nuzzled his nose. "I love you too much to cheat on you, Cloud. You're it for me."

Cloud kept one hand on my butt, supporting my weight, while he ran the other up to tangle in my hair and cradle my head. "I love you," he whispered. He pulled me close and devoured my mouth slowly.

It felt too wrong, knowing that our child was inside me, even if it was only just conceived, so I had to push him away. He looked at me with big, sad eyes, but when I opened my mouth to explain, nothing came out.

"Sorry." He pushed me off his lap and stalked off angrily.

"Cloud-- wait, please-- just…" I sniffled; the tears were beginning to accumulate. "Cloud, I…" I felt my stomach churning and bile rising; I ran to the bathroom, but it didn't matter. I had nothing in my stomach to throw up. Finally, I stopped heaving, and I leaned against the tub, running a hand over my stomach. "You don't like it when he jumps to conclusions, either, hm?" I murmured.

"I'm sorry." I looked up; Cloud looked pitiful, standing in the doorway with that ashamed, apologetic look on his face. He came over and plopped down behind me, rubbing against my shoulder. "I made you sick." I slid between his legs to rest my head against his shoulder. "It's just… I want you-- all the time, nonstop-- and… when you push me away, sometimes… it feels like you don't feel the same way."

"Cloud… baby, it isn't that I don't want you. I just…" I smiled wryly. "I don't have the constant libido you do." I kissed his jaw-- the only thing I could reach, really. "Sometimes I just want to cuddle, or the time isn't right, or… you know I'm shy when it comes to sex. It's just… our _child_ is in my stomach. I… I know it's only a foetus right now, but… I don't want to…" I blushed.

He leaned over my shoulder to look at me. "Really?" he asked with a wide grin. "Is that honestly the reason you pushed me away?"

I smiled lightly. "Yeah."

"But you're not even a month pregnant yet." He kissed me. "You know, the baby's not even aware of us." His hands trailed up my bare sides and to my chest.

"Cloud, I told you; I don't--"

"And I told you that I always want you. I'll be damned if I'm going to ignore that for nine months." He pinched my nipples hard. I gasped and jolted in his embrace, shuddering. My cock was stirring in my pants despite my earlier protests; he always did this to me.

"C-Cloud…" He pushed my pants off my hips, to my knees, with only a little squirming. With a soft sigh, he ran his rough hands over every inch of my body. I couldn't help but shiver at his talented and experienced ministrations. Eventually his hands moved to my crotch; one ran over my erection while the other one slipped lower, bypassing my balls and going directly to my entrance. Both sets of fingers stroked me so boldly, so deftly; I didn't know what to do-- rock into the fingers at my entrance or buck up into the ones wrapped around my cock.

"So, Leon, are you going to let me keep going?" he whispered huskily. "Or are you too shy?"

I pulled away. I knew he was confused, but it was my turn to tease him for once. I closed the toilet lid and pressed my hands on it, leaning over and essentially showing off my ass. I looked over my shoulder, pleased to see him swallow thickly.

"What, are you just gonna sit there and stare?" He got up and shoved his pants to the floor roughly; my breath caught at the sight of his beautifully sculpted body. He walked over to me very slowly, letting me gaze as much as I wanted. When he finally reached me, he simply pulled my hips up and pressed the head of his cock against my entrance. I moaned, but I couldn't help but feel a little unsure.

"Cloud, y-you're not going to…" I swallowed. "You're not doing it dry, are you?"

"Why not? You were teasing me."

"You always tease me," I reminded him.

"But you _need_ teasing. I can hardly control myself as it is."

I swallowed again nervously. "Please, you're going to hurt me." I looked over my shoulder just in time to see him roll his eyes.

"I'm not going to do that to you, Leon." He reached between my legs and tugged on my erection, making me writhe and moan. "Although clearly the idea didn't bother you that much," he noted with a smirk. "No, not at all, huh?" He kissed my neck. "Let me get the lube, baby." I grabbed his arm.

"No. Can't wait. Shower."

"But… you know water doesn't really work that well."

"Then… use spit. It… it ruins the mood when you have to go away."

Cloud grinned. "You're perfect." He knelt down behind me. I tried to look over my shoulder at him, but I couldn't see him; I had to focus solely on feeling him. He didn't wait long; he kissed each of my cheeks and then spread them apart to lick at my entrance. I felt it twitch in anticipation, wanting him inside me, thrusting, hitting my sweet spot just right--! As I thought that, he pushed his tongue through the ring of muscle with a moan of his own. I panted, writhing and squirming under his skilful tongue. He was driving me crazy; I could hardly remember my own name.

"God, I love you," I moaned. Cloud withdrew his tongue much to my disappointment, but soon he was positioning himself behind me.

"Sorry," he muttered, "I'm still dry."

"God, I don't even care anymore. Just do it."

I soon wished I hadn't said that. He pushed in none too easily; not only was he not lubricated, but I hadn't really been stretched, either. I felt like I was being ripped in two, torn apart from the inside.

"Does it hurt?" he whispered.

"I'll be okay," I managed. He kept pushing until he was all the way inside and his thighs were up against mine. Even though the pain was ungodly, I refused to just sit there. I knew it would get better, so I rocked back into him anxiously. He understood and began thrusting shallowly, testing the waters, I suppose. He gripped my hips when I moaned in appreciation, taking that as his signal to fuck me harder.

Every muscle in my body tensed as he rammed into me time and time again.

"Cloud! Ah-- Cloud, please… more!" I wasn't sure if I could take it much longer. It just was too much. He shifted a little and then peeled a hand off my hip and reached it around me to tug at my leaking erection. I came immediately, squirting onto his hand and everything in front of me. My knees gave out, but he caught me and continued thrusting, plundering me for everything he was worth. "Oh god… Cloud…" I winced. The ache was already setting in. "Cloud, no more…" With a deep breath, I tightened around him in a last-ditch attempt; finally, he stilled, but I could feel his cock twitching inside me as he coated my insides with his hot cum.

"God…" He pulled out, still panting. "You're awesome," he whispered into my ear.

I grinned. "Yeah, I know."

--anotherlinenowai--

I found that ginger and decaf teas helped with the morning sickness a lot, as did taking naps and avoiding heat. Even though I know it drove him crazy, he eventually did start holding off on the sex. I wasn't sure if it was because it made me uncomfortable or if it eventually began to bother him, too.

I ran a hand over my growing stomach. Four months along, I'd gained roughly seven pounds already. It was still hard to believe sometimes, but... it was obvious just looking at me that I was truly, honestly pregnant. A lot of people steered away from me when I was on the street, but a couple people had come up to talk to me about how it had happened-- how the baby had been conceived-- or how far along I was.

Cloud made frequent comments that I was glowing. I often told him to go fuck himself, because he never meant it as a genuine compliment. Then he'd tell me not to curse in front of the baby, and I'd have to let it go because I was laughing too hard.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?"

"You're grinning like a maniac."

I leaned up and kissed his compliant lips. "That's because you're hilarious."

"Well, stop being silly and get ready." He kissed me quickly and handed me my coat. "You're going to be late."

I got up and shrugged on the coat. "Are you going to come in this time?"

"Are they going to let me?" he shot back.

"They have to." I grabbed both sides of his scarf. "It's your child, too. It doesn't matter that we're both men; without you, there wouldn't _be_ a child, and that should be enough for them."

Cloud ran a hand through my hair. "I know, but I don't want to make such a huge deal over it. They already think I'm abusive. I don't want you to get taken away from me, Leon, and especially not with my baby."

I sighed. If they took me away from him, I'd die. A compromise was in order. "Okay. We'll ask. If they don't let you in, I won't push. Alright?"

He smiled. "Okay."

I laced my fingers with his and pulled him out the door.

--andanotherline--

One more month.

One more month before I'd have my baby.

One more month of being a fat freak.

One more month before I could make Cloud the happiest man on earth.

One more month before we were a family.

I'd gained twenty-five pounds. The doctor was expecting me to gain at least another five pounds, but preferably more like ten, in the last month-- at least, if I wanted the child to be healthy. So Cloud was constantly stuffing me with any food we had in the house.

On the other hand, I was worried that we wouldn't be able to afford a child. I hadn't shared my concerns with Cloud, mostly because he was the working man in the house, seeing as I could hardly stand for fifteen minutes. It wasn't that I was intentionally being lazy, but the baby was restless, and my ankles were swollen from supporting all the extra weight, and… I was tired a lot. The morning sickness was mostly remedied, but the baby hardly ever stayed still-- especially at night. So when I got sleep, it was during the day. Sometimes it felt like my relationship with Cloud was dying because we hardly ever got to see each other, and when we did, one of the two of us (or, oftentimes, both of us) was exhausted. But other times, specifically when he'd smile softly at me or rub my swollen stomach, I'd beam with love and pride.

"Mm, hey, baby," Cloud murmured tiredly.

"Morning," I whispered back. He shifted closer to wrap an arm around my waist and nuzzle my neck. This was one of the moments where I felt like I was _glowing_.

"How are you feeling?" His fingers stroked my stomach gently, serving to remind me of the wonderful, amazing physical manifestation of what we shared.

"Great," was the only thing I could think to say in response.

Cloud chuckled. "Good. How's the baby?" he asked, pressing even closer to look over my shoulder at my growing belly.

"Still, for once," I said wryly.

Cloud chuckled again before snuggling close. "Then I'm going to take advantage that you're still in bed with me."

I smiled. "Eight months ago, that would have meant sex. Now it means snuggling?"

"Eight months ago, I had every opportunity for snuggling but you were hard to pressure into sex. Now, we have no time to just be together. Besides, you're eight months pregnant; sex isn't exactly a viable option."

I just smiled to myself and let my head sink back into the pillow. Having my wonderful boyfriend curled around me made me feel complete; I just wanted to relax for a while.

Unfortunately, my bladder was calling.

Pregnancy sucked.

--thelineofyomomma--

Nine months pregnant and I weighed a good thirty-five pounds more than I had before. I ran a hand over my huge stomach, slowly hobbling along next to the shopping cart Cloud was pushing.

"Do you think we have enough diapers?" I asked.

Cloud sighed. "We have plenty for now, baby. Can we please just get some bread and milk and _leave_?"

I pouted at my lover. "But Cloud, I want to make sure we're ready when the baby comes! What are we going to-- oh god." I felt like my bladder had just exploded, but I knew it hadn't. "Cloud…"

"What? What is it?"

"Cloud, my water just broke." I grabbed his arm. "Cloud, we have to get to the hospital."

"A-alright." He immediately started ushering me toward the exit. "Come on, Leon, let's go."

I slapped his arms away and tried to focus more on breathing. "I'm in labour, I'm not retarded!"

"Sorry, baby," he said quickly. "It's okay, Lee; just breathe."

I know he was trying to help, but he really wasn't. My body was trying to push out a baby, but that was simply impossible. My Caesarean was scheduled for next week, but the baby was ready _now_. I wasn't sure what would happen if we didn't get to the hospital soon; all I knew was that I needed an emergency C-section as soon as possible.

It felt like half an hour before we made it to the car. Cloud had to buckle me in and shut my door because I was starting in with contractions. I didn't even know men could _have_ contractions. What felt like hours more and we were at the hospital. Cloud helped me out and pushed and prodded me to the emergency room.

Breathing heavily, I ran my hands over my huge belly. "Don't do this now, please," I whispered to the baby. "Just wait, just a little longer."

Cloud approached the receptionist and let me have my little pep talk with our child. "Look, my boyfriend's in labour; he needs a C-section really soon."

The receptionist didn't look like she cared. "Okay, well, have a seat over there and fill out these fo--"

"Do you not _understand_ me? He's _in labour_. If you don't hurry up, that baby's going to die-- and he could, too. Don't you _dare_ tell me to wait here and watch them die."

"Cloud, please, she's not going to do anything," I interrupted before she could refuse him again. "Call Dr. Fabrekant; he'll do something."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders while he pulled out his phone and began dialling the numbers. "Hi, Doctor, Leon just went into labour. No-- no, we're in the emergency room; the receptionist isn't doing a damn thing. …are you sure? Alright. Okay. Thank you." He hung up and turned to me. "Come on, babe. The doctor said to just head directly to the maternity ward, and they'll take care of it." Cloud pressed a kiss to my temple. I tried not to scream into his ear. "You're doing great, baby. Not much longer."

This time, I couldn't even focus on where Cloud was leading me. I was in too much pain. I didn't even notice until they were laying me down on a bed that we'd reached our destination.

"Okay, Mr. Leonhart, just relax." Yeah. Okay. I'll relax _WHILE I'M TRYING TO SQUEEZE OUT A CHILD._ I didn't even feel it when they stuck me with an IV, but I noticed when the world started to fade to a dull, blurry roar. I grabbed Cloud's arm.

"I want you to be there. Please."

"Alright." He kissed my hand. "I'll be there."

"I want you to be the first person our baby sees," I whispered.

He smiled down at me. His eyes were tearing up; this was the first time I'd seen him so emotional. "Me too," he whispered. They were wheeling me away now and directing Cloud somewhere else. I hoped they'd let him watch. But then they were putting me to sleep and I didn't think anything.

--ihaveacrushonalanismorissette--

I woke up tired and bleary.

"Hey, gorgeous," Cloud welcomed me back. "How do you feel?"

"Exhausted. Where's my baby?"

Cloud grinned and held up his arms. "She's beautiful." I sat up and held out my arms. Cloud passed her over to me, still grinning.

I looked down at her and my breath caught at the same moment that my chest swelled. Cloud was right. She was beautiful. She was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen in my life. I hadn't thought anything could surpass what I felt for Cloud, but… this was damn close. And at the same time, it strengthened our bond. It was a miracle.

"What are we going to name her?" I asked in a hushed whisper. I was afraid that if I talked any louder, I'd ruin the moment.

"I've always liked the name Jacquelyn."

I smiled and nodded without looking up from the bundle in my arms. "Yeah. Me too."

Cloud kissed my head. "I love you."

I finally tore my eyes away from the beautiful girl we'd created. "I love you, too." Our lips met softly. I'd almost forgotten what it was like when Cloud kissed me so lovingly. The moment didn't last long, because Jacquelyn began to stir.

"She's probably hungry. She hasn't eaten anything yet."

I looked down uneasily. "I can't breastfeed, right?" Even after everything else, that still seemed like a little too much.

Cloud laughed. "No, that's ridiculous." He ran a hand through my hair in parting. "I'll go see what I have to do to get you a bottle."

I smiled. Once he was gone, I looked back down at Jacquelyn. She had beautiful eyes-- like Cloud's, only less green and more silvery. And she already had a touch of dirty blond hair on her adorable head. God. She was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen in my life.

So maybe the world thought we were abominations. I, on the other hand, couldn't believe that now that I was holding Jacquelyn in my arms. She was too amazing to be anything other than a blessing.

I was the luckiest man on earth.

* * *

Siighh. Finally! Though I do have to say I learned things while writing this, I'm the tiniest bit glad it's done so that I can focus on other things!

Anyway. I'd be delighted if you'd review~ :D


End file.
